One piece tales of a knight
by SunDragonSoul
Summary: This is the story of Swift D. Zane a young Aura Knight who after losing his home on the island of Aurana sailed to east blue and begins his adventure with the straw hat pirates as a new crew member.
1. Prologue The Knights past

One Piece Tales of a Knight

By moonsnake21

This is the story of Swift D. Zane a young Aura Knight who after losing his home on the island of Aurana sailed to east blue and begins his adventure with the straw hat pirates as a new crew member.

Prologue

The Knight's Past

I feel I should first introduce myself. My name is Swift Dark Zane, Or Swift D. Zane for short. Most people just call me Zane its easier that way. I am just your average warrior from the island of Aurana in the calm belt. Training all day and night I kept on getting stronger. I look like your not so average 19 year old guy. My hair was pitch black except the tips of my hair which were a deep crimson. My eyes were a rare shade of dark blue. My right ear was pierced an a simple little black hoop was their. I had 2 scars on my face one right through my right eye and one on my left cheek. My clothes are pretty simple. I wore a blue no sleeve shirt with a black Cross on the front with a wing coming out of one side. A pair a dark blue pants with a black crescent moon on each pant leg and a pair of black shoes. Around my neck was a necklace I got from my mentor Renji the red wolf that was a reddish wolf fang with a bit of gold to hold it on the string. See your not so average 19 year old guy. I also have one unique feature that makes me completely different from other people not from the island I come from. I have what is called a +anima. A +anima is person who has gained the abilities of an animal like the ability to breath underwater if you have a fish +anima. Mine is a crow +anima witch give me the ability to fly.

Now I am also going to tell you some things that have recently happened around Aurana. People from the government wanted every Aura Knight and Aura Guardian to join the marines so they could use our power to stop all the pirates. Every time it was brought up during a world government meeting it was shot down by whoever was the delegate during that meeting. This continued for 5 more years until that day. The day they called us the greatest enemy to the world government since Ohara. The day they called in a buster call on the island. The day I became the last Aura knight with my Aura Weapon Star Seeker.

"Hey Zane," a guy with red hair in a spiky pony tail held up by a white bandana said to me. "Hey Renji need something," I said looking at the sun rise. I always enjoyed watching the sun rise and set it just gave me a relaxed feeling. "Nothing just checking up on my pupil," Renji replied with a smile. "Same old Renji, so how was the world government meeting" I asked curiously. "Boring and they tried the same proposal again but I am glad that the king from Alabasta was on our side," Renji answered. "It's at least good to hear that 1 king dosent think were just living weapons," I said speaking my mind. "Ya I know right," Renji said in a relaxed tone. "I do hope I can meet him one day," I said speaking my mind again." Maybe you can be the next delegate to the world government and meet him," Renji said in a laugh. "Yeah maybe," I said laughing also.

Suddenly I heard a cannon go off. "Um what is that," I said point to a huge fleet of ships coming towards the island. "Oh god no they didn't," Renji said a bit scared. "What," I asked wondering why he was scared. "We have to get off now," Renji said extremely nervous. I have never seen him act like this usually he is so calm. "Ok," I said as we walked off. As soon as we entered the town Renji went to one of the guards a whispered something and then walked back over to me. I then heard the warning bell ring so loud I thought my ear drums popped out. "We need to get a boat now," shouted as we ran to the docks "ok Renji ok but can you tell why," I said extremely curios. "The government has issued a buster call, they are going to destroy this island and every one on it," Renji said reveling his reason for being so nervous. The look on my face was sheer terror. "there is only one boat left," I said scared. "You get on Zane," Renji said as he put me in the boat and gave me a bag filled with supplies in it. "What about you Renji I don't want to loss my master there is still so much I need to learn from you," I said tears streaming from my eyes. "Their isn't anything I can teach you know Zane only you can learn the other skills on your own now go before its to late," Renji said as he pushed the ship out to see with all his might. As soon as the boat stopped I was a mile away from the island. The worst thing in my entire life happened right before my eyes. The island was getting destroyed by thousands upon thousands of cannon balls reduced everything to nothingness. Tears were streaming from my eyes. First my patents died now my home and all my friends and the people on it are gone too. I then started paddling my way out of the calm belt and to the closet sea east blue. My entire world was destroyed right before my eyes. Now lest got on with the real adventure.


	2. Chapter 1 the knights adventure begins

Ch 1

The Knights adventure begins

I was just sitting their in my little boat. "So glad Renji packed me a sail even with all that choas," I said as looked at the wooden mast with the white sail on it. I drew my katana from the black sheath "Man its already been a year since that day isn't it Star seeker," I said holding out my katana. The blade was pure black with a blue jagged pattern on the opposite side of the sharp edge. The handle was a simple dark blue handle with a ninja star shaped guard above it. At the base of the guard was a black chain with a white X at the end of it. "Yeah I know Zane it feels a bit sad," Star seeker spoke from the katana. "Well I see an island so keep quite I don't want them to take you," I told star seeker. After I said that I put my katana in the sheath. I noticed a large bird holding a person in its talons. "Weird person their," I said as I waited to make land fall.

As soon as I made land fall I put Star seekers at my side. I walked up to the city to look for supplies so I was more prepared. I noticed that their was a big pirate ship that had a circus tent in the docks. "Maybe circus pirate came to town to spread joy," I said laughing at my joke. I also noticed that their were circus tent set up over on the top of the town. "Neat I wonder what is over their," I shouted as I ran over towards the tent. I noticed some one was in a cage. He had black hair witch was covered by a straw hat, a red vest, blue shorts, and simple sandals. I also noticed what looked like a clown with the funniest big red nose possible. He also looked like the pirate captain buggy. I noticed he had a canon pointed at the cage with a orange haired girl about my age in a white tope with blue strips and orange mini skirt and orange boots just about to be attacked by the pirates. The canon was also lit I just noticed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA look at that big red nose," I said laughing at the most inappropriate moment while pointing to the clown pirate. "He just made fun of my nose every one attack that guy," The clown replied his white face red with rage. "Sweet time to have some fun and I saved the girl," I thought in my mind

A soon as he said that the pirates switch gaze to me and charged at me. I grabbed star seekers and drew him so fast no body saw me even touch the handle. I charged straight at them slashing through all the pirates with my sword single handedly. I noticed on of the pirates knocked star seeker out of my hand." HAHA now your weaponless," he said gloating. Then they saw a blade pierce through him. "Oh god I hate gloaters," I said as the group of pirates noticed the blade I stabbed him with was coming from my right hand. They also noticed that my left hand had a spike coming out of it. I went back to wear star seeker was and put him in his sheath. Before I did anything I went to the fuse and sliced the burning part right of with my blade. They noticed I had an evil looking grin on my face as I pointed the canon at their captain I relight the fuse and began laughing in a more evil manner. Before I could even move back to the battle this green haired man wearing a white shirt with blank pant and 3 swords with him jumped at the incoming pirates and they face hit the sheath and handle hard. "Ow that's going to hurt tomorrow," I said sarcastically. I noticed the guy in the cage say a word, "Zoro." "Impressive very impressive," I said complementing him clapping a bit also. "Thanks," was all he said before he walked up towards the cage.

They began talking but I went back to the battle at hand. "Well time to use some long ranged attacks but first I need to get some air," I said as suddenly my crow +anima activated. I just flew up a few feet and was ready to take them down. "He must have eaten a devil fruit," the entire crew said scared. "Ugh I hate when people think I ate a devil fruit but hey time to take them out," I thought in my mind. I began moving some aura from my body to the area in front of one of my hands. "AURA SPHERE," I shouted as the sphere of aura charged straight at them knocking them all out. I noticed That Zoro guy was fighting the clown captain. I noticed he was sliced to bit but no blood. I use my aura sight and I saw that he was just fine and that he was a devil fruit wielder. I drew my katana and landed on my feet. I noticed his hand lifting up but I blocked it with star seeker. "Dude move or you will get hurt," I shouted to him as he noticed I was holding back 2 floating hands with my left arms spike and my katana. "Ok," he said as I Stabbed the clowns hand with my left hands spike. "Ouch boy how dare you first make fun of me The great buggy and then stab my hand," he said. "Well I have 3 reasons, first understand one thing I don't really care if I insulted you or not your now getting on my nerves, second only a weak pirate like yourself would do an attack like that and call himself great, and third I aint no boy the names Swift D. Zane," I shouted at them. "I noticed buggy was shaking in fear after I said my name.

"Your that bounty hunter with the most know successful hunts the one who uses a black katana with a blue jagged design on it, he said scared I was here to kill him. "I gave up bounty hunting I am now just a not so average 18 year old guy," I said still holding him back. I noticed every one around me was extremely scared except the guy in the cage and Zoro. I pushed both his hands back and walked over to the cage. The noticed my left spike went back in my hand while my right spike turned into a key. "Here you go," I said as I unlocked the cage. "Thanks so can you join my pirate crew," the guy said with a big grin on his face. "Um sure got nothing better to do so why not," I said. After I said that I felt a pain in my back. "Ouch," I shouted as I grabbed the hand drove it out of my back threw it on the ground and crushed it with my foot. "Yow," was all I heard after that. "Maybe we should go now," the orange haired girl suggested. "I agree not a good idea with a wound on my back," I said as I sheathed my katana. "Yeah we should go," was all Zoro said as he dragged the guy wearing a straw hat. I heard the cannon fire and the entire pirates go crazy. After that we just ran until we were a good bit away.


	3. Chapter 2 The Wolf and The Dog

Ch 2

The wolf and the dog

"Man I am in pain I think you should treat me star seeker," I said as I drew my katana. "What are you doing," the orange haired girl said as I dropped the sword. As soon as it touched the ground the katana changed into a wolf the sized of me and was a dark blue. "Man Zane be careful in fight some times ok," the wolf said to me. " I know star seeker I know but hey I did help these people out didn't I," I said in a happy tone as I ignored the pain. "Wow cool katana, never seen one turn into a wolf like that before" zoro said in awe at seeing star seekers wolf form. As me and Zoro started talking star seeker walked behind me and started treating my wound. "Wow you have wings coming out of your shoulder that is so cool," The guy in the straw hat said amazed at my black wing. After he said that my wings went back into my body reveling my anime mark. "So what's both your names I would like to know the name of my new pirate captain," I said gesturing to both the orange haired girl and the guy with the straw hat. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy," the guy with the straw hat said proudly. "And your name little lady," I said in a calm tone. " My name is Nami," she said sounding a bit scared after hearing my name. "Well I feel like I should properly introduce myself, my name is Swift Dark Zane or Swift D. Zane but just call me Zane ok and I am a Aura Knight From Aurana " I said telling them my full name and some facts about me. Star seeker walk up from behind me and said proudly, "and I am star seeker Zane's 1 and only real Aura weapon."

After we got through the introductions I noticed a little dog sitting in front of a pet food store. "Hi Their you cute dog," I said as I pet the dog. Then the dog bit Luffy's hand. "Man that dog is funny," I said laughing a bit. Luffy then struggled to get out of the rope. "Man what is this rope made of steel," Luffy said struggling to get free. I will try and cut it off I said as spikes came out of my hand. Before I could change them to blades a old man in armor and carrying a spear came walking towards us. He shouted at us saying, "You people don't do anything to shushu." "I didn't do anything but pet the dog I love animals," I Said stating the truth. "Oh," he said sounding surprised. So who're you," Zoro asked. "I am The Village Chief," He said calm. "Can I sleep at your house," Zoro asked in a yawn. "Sure its right next door," he said as he and zoro walked to the house. "I will try and untie Luffy," I said as I went back to trying to get the ropes of him. When they came back the mayor told us the story of shushu. I zoned out because I decided to meditate to figure out how to untie Luffy. I made sure to keep a look out using my aura sense incase any one was coming I did sense some aura moving but I was more focused on trying to figure out how to get Luffy untied. When I got up after I meditated for a few minutes I noticed this huge lumbering lion being ridden on by this man who made his hair look like a bears head. "Ah guys a dude ridding a lion is coming," I said getting their attention. Then a roar was heard so loud it scared every one except me. The Village Chief looked freaked out and he and Nami ran away. "Scaredy Cats," Star Seeker said annoyed. Then the dude started talking to Luffy asking were Zoro was.

I noticed he was trying to get the dog to obey him but was bitten on the hand. I heard the man threaten Luffy. "Get away from my Captain," I shouted as I charged at the lion with star seeker. "Richiee kill him," the man shouted as he pointed me. The lion swiped his claw up my entire stomach. "ARRRRRRRRRGH," I shouted in pain from the huge slash. "ZANE, ok now your getting it you oversized kitten," Star seeker shouted in a deep rage ready to smash the lions face in for the wounds he caused on me. "Star seeker don't, it's not worth it," I said weakly. "Ok Zane Ok," Star seeker said. Suddenly the lions smacked me and luffy into a building. "Ow," I said as I got out of the rubble, "Luffy you ok." "Yeah Zane I'm fine but shouldn't you get some medical attention," Luffy replied as he got out of the rubble. Nami and the Village Chief then walked up to me and Luffy. "Zane how did you survive getting clawed in the chest and then thrown into a building," Nami said sound extremely surprised that I was alive. Well first off I have hit far worst then a building and second I have an ability that is a unique aura that heal me faster then any one could heal with the best medical treatment and it is always active on me for some reason," I replied answering her question.

I then took of my torn shirt to check how bad the wound was. "Wow their isn't anything left of the scratch," Luffy said noticing how the scratch was gone. "Um Zane what is that mark on your back," Nami asked extremely surprised to see that mark. "That mark is the symbol of my home the country of Aurana, an island that is the clam belt the is gone now," I said sadly as i put my shirt back on. "It is true Nami, Luffy, Zane's and my home are gone, so please don't ask him anything about it," Star seeker said walking up before turning into a katana that I promptly picked up. I sniffed the air, their was a smell of smoke in the air. "Why do I smell smoke," I said speaking my mind. I then just walked back to the pet food shop to kill that lion. I noticed that the building that use to be the pet food shop was now a burning destroyed building. I heard the dog barking at the fire, it sounded like it was sad and in pain. "That Store must be a treasure to him," I thought as I walked down the street.

I walked off in search of the lion. As soon as I found him I walked up towards him. " Weren't you just killed," said the man on top of the lion. "Your going to pay you weird weakling," I shouted at the guy ridding the lion aura coming off my body. "Says who," he said sounding cocky. "Says me," I said as I moved so fast in a second I appeared in front of the lion with my palm held out. I focused so much aura into my hand it started glowing a dark blue. "FORCE PALM," I shouted with a smirk on my face as a planted my palm in the lions face. Suddenly a explosion shocked the near by buildings. I noticed the lion was covered with ash as I jumped back. "Richiee kill him," The man said as he got off the lion. The lion then charged at me but I summoned aura in both hands. "Bone Rush," I said as I clapped my hands together and pulled them apart, sending aura out of each hand. What appeared in my hands was a dark blue bone staff perfect for my sizes. "What are you," the lion tamer said. "I am the last Aura Knight of Aurana," I said as a spike appeared on the back of each hand and a spike appeared on the front of my chest. I then charged straight at the lion smashing his head with the staff. The lion just collapsed from the injury. I then took the dog food the lion was eating and pulled it out of his mouth. "I would recommend running before I smash your face in," I said as my staff disappeared. After I said that he ran off as such fast speeds I looked like he could run on water.

I grabbed the box of dog food and walked away from the defeated lion. I soon as I walked to the remains of the pet food shop I noticed that Nami and the village chief was there. "So what you guys talking about," I said as I walked up close. "Um why do you have a spike on your chest and back of your hands," Nami asked shocked at seeing me with 3 spikes on my body. "Oh that well its because I am an Aura Knight," I replied. "I just thought they were just part of a legend but I guess its true," Nami said in awe at my reply. After the conversation I walked up to Shushu and I put down the box. "Here you go I know what this means to you but this is all I could get back the rest was eaten by the lion, but keep it to always " I said to the dog. "Woof," the dog replied saying thanks. As he walked off with the box of dog food in his mouth.


	4. Chapter 3 The Next Destination Awaits

Ch 3

The Next destination awaits

I was zoned out for a bit, tired from the fight with the lion. After a few minutes of Getting back I heard something. "I cant stand it any more," The Village Chief Shouted. "It's just so miserable, so miserable! Shushu and you youngsters are fighting like this…! But why is it that I, being the Village Chief, can only watch out village being trampled!" "Wait, Chief calm down," Nami said shocked at the Chiefs statement. "To a real man, there are some fights that cannot be avoided, Isn't that right kid!" The Chief stated. "Yeah there are some fights like that," I replied. "Don't encourage him," Nami shouted at me. "Body tired need rest," I said as I feel on my back from over exhaustion deep asleep.

I didn't dream that time, my mind was taken into a dark blue room. In that room was a dark blue wolf the size of me, "Hey star seeker," I said through my mind to the giant wolf. "Hey their Zane," he replied. "Why are we here," I asked curios. "To Tell you that when you enter the grand line you will be given a guide," star seeker replied. "Ok," I said as I woke up a few seconds. Luffy was above me. "Hey Zane wake up, time to head out," He shouted at me not noticing I was already awake. "I am already awake so get off me Luffy," I said to Luffy pushing him off me as I got up. "Inhuman," Nami said surprised I pushed Luffy into a building. "I am not human anyways," I replied pointing to my +Anima marks. "Oh yeah I forgot," Nami said surprised at my answer. "So what did I miss while I slept," I asked. Nami then explained to me what happened while I was asleep. "Man I miss all the action," I said as Zoro walked towards us and as I noticed a crowd of people surround the village chief. "We are pirates," Luffy said proudly. "Luffy you idiot don't tell them that," I said to Luffy banging him on the head with star seekers sheath. "So you are," the crowd said getting ready to attack us. I heard Zoro laugh after they said that. I noticed Nami beating Luffy for telling them that.

"Let's run away," Luffy said as he carried Zoro running from the crowd. "Time to Flee," I said ready to run. As I ran with them, my pitch black crow wings cam out of my back. I flapped my wings and started flying. I zoned out consternating on getting out of their. "Good thing I am extremely fast," I said making Nami notice a bag filled with supplies. "When did you get that stuff," Nami said surprised at me caring the stuff fast. "I am a Ninja," I replied as I noticed we all went down an alley. At the entrance of the alley I saw shushu stopping the crowd. "Thanks Shushu," I said happily as we continued running. After a few minnutes of running we got to the dock where are 3 ships were docked. "Looks like its time to go ," I said as I got into my small boat. Then people from what I figured was Nami's boat cam out trying to attack her. They noticed Zoro on Luffy's arm and poked his head. As soon as he raised his head they ran away so fast it looked like they just disappeared. We all got into the boats, me in my boat, Nami in her boat, and Zoro and Luffy in the last boat their. We set sail and began to sail. As soon as we left the dock the village chief came up and thanked us. I didn't catch what they said but it looked like he was thanks us. "Um didn't you have 2 sacks filled with treasure," I said making her notice that she was missing one bag. I zoned out thinking about my talk with star seeker when I was asleep. "Ha ha ha ha ," Zoro laughing making me come back. I was glad to have made some friends I could really count on.

We were sailing around a for a few days, we have already been to one island with a man in a box. "So Zane never got to ask you this so what's in the bag," Nami asked wondering what I got. "Well it is filled with supplies like food and such, that was why I was originally in town for, didn't expect to become a pirate when I was getting supplies, " I explained. "Ah makes sense do to the fact you have your own little ship," Nami said happy some one was prepared at least. "So where we heading next," I asked with star seeker in his wolf form sitting right next to me. "Well first we seem to be heading here," Nami said pointing to an island called syrup island on a map she had. "Good to know, but looks like it will take 2 days to get their," I said. "Who else do you think we should get to join," Zoro said curios of what type of crew member will come after me and Nami. "Don't know but I do know 3 types of crew members we need a sniper, a cook, and a doctor, and we also need a ship" I said as I rested in my boat. We continued sailing for the 2 days.


End file.
